Out Of Character
by Metal Man.exe
Summary: The Trophy Marth always feels that he will never become as great as his Video Game counterpart, but when a new threat arises, all the Trophies look up to Marth and his supposed tactical skills, Marth realizes, that, while he may never be the same person as the original Marth, he can be as great as him. (This si my first serious story, please give feedback and reviewing)


"Some people say the World of Trophies is nothing but an collection of small parts of much bigger worlds, those people are wrong, i know the World of Trophies by what it actually is, an original world, even if this world, and the Trophies ourselves, are copies of something much more amazing, we're still our own person."

-_In Castle Siege, at a dark night-_

Many people like to remind Marth of his "virtual" counterpart, according to those people, Marth is a born leader, an person who puts other people's problems over his own, an person who act as the example, as the standard, as the inspiration.

Well, the Marth from the World of Trophies is not like that, while he is the kind of person who cares a lot about his friends, he is much more of a coward than the "real" Marth, he feels like he will end up disappointing everyone who looks up to him.

Thinking about that, Marth looks at the sky with a worried look at his face, he thinks "What if a disaster happens at any moment, and i am the one people will trust to make everything right? What if i someday fail everyone?", while he is troubled with those questions in his mind, he suddenly hears a friendly voice.

"Marth! Marth!"

A surprised Marth looks at the behind him, he smiles, and says:

He says "Ike! What brings you here?"

"Well, Master Hand is summoning everyone at Battlefield, he brings extremely important news."

Marth sighs, and replies "Oh, you can go on ahead, i will arrive later."

With a little troubled voice, Ike says "Really? You better not miss it, or it will delay everything."

"I really won't Ike, don't worry"

"Okay, just making sure."

The original Ike is similar to the original Marth, they are both heroes who desire to help others and they are both inspirations to their soldiers, the difference is, Ike is not an born leader, while he does lead the Greil Mercenaries, Ike receives help from his advisor Soren and Queen Elincia, this sets him quite apart from the royal Marth.

The Trophy is similar to his original counterpart, but his personality is a little different, his personality is a little bit more "well-mannered" than the original Ike, the original Ike was quite energetic, while the Trophy version of Ike is more polite and calm.

After thinking about the differences between the Trophies and the Original Ones for a while, Marth decided he should probably get going to Master Hand's summoning, every time he makes on of these, it's always to introduce the so called "New Challengers" to participate on his tournaments, ever since the Third tournament, he introduced nine trophies.

The selection of challengers is quite weird this time, a young mayor, a robot, a fitness instructor, a (space) ship captain, a boxer, a frog monster, a goddess, an nameless avatar and an bizarre yellow creature.

At the summoning, Marth saw most of the others there, in special, his friends Ike, Meta Knight, and the newcomer Mega Man, the only one missing from the group was Falco, other trophies often make jokes about them by calling them "The Blue [Synonym of the word Group]", Mega Man was the first to see him.

"Hey, Marth! You're late! What's up with that?"

Marth, with a tired voice, repplies "Sorry, sorry, i will try to be more responsible next time."

Meta Knight responds "As if you don't say that every single time."

Ike says "He's right Marth, you have been acting quite weird lately, as if you were worried with something all the time."

Marth sighs, and repplies "Well, lately my visions have been..."

"Weird?" Mega Man asks.

"No" repplies Marth, "Not weird, they have been... calm, and i mean too calm."

Ike says with a comforting voice "Well, i think you should just stop focusing at the visions and just focus on here, our world."

Meta Knight responds "I guess the adventures we all see always end at some point."

Marth repplies "Can we just go back to wait please? Talking about that makes me feel... sad for some reason..."

"Well, if you say so." Says Mega Man, you all decide to just focus on Master Hand's Summoning.

Character descriptions.

Marth : As it was explained above, the Trophy Marth, just like his original slef, cares a lot about others way more than himself, but the Trophy is much more insecure, worried, and anxious than his normal self.

Ike : The Trophy Ike, just like his normal version, is a person who cares a lot about his friends just like Marth, but the Trophy Ike is more calm than his normal energetic original self.

Meta Knight : Just like the original one, Trophy Meta Knight is a misterious knight with pride on his skills and the feel of needing to protection for his allies, the difference is, the Trophy is less reserved, he enjoys talking to people and does not like the idea of being the distant kind of person, he is quite the sarcastic person.

Mega Man : Both versions of Mega Man have a strong sense of justice, but the Trophy is more naive and careless than his original version, he can be considered the "innocence" of the group.

Visions : While people from the Virtual Multiverse have dreams and sleep, Trophies do something else instead, when a Trophy feels tired, he will get in Statue form, which can be considered their way of sleeping, but instead of dreams, they have visions, in visions, they see the world of their original self through the eyes of the original self itself, for example, when Trophy Marth turns into a statue, he starts to see what the original Marth is up to.


End file.
